


A Tragically Familiar Accident

by ghstboylovesyou



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/pseuds/ghstboylovesyou
Summary: a short prompt or starter about witch jaewon and human dongho.anyone is free to use this, because i couldn’t think of an actual story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Tragically Familiar Accident

this isn't what dongho needed.

he just wanted a simple walk home, not to discover that witches exist.

the male that appeared in front of him was fairly tall, with dark red hair. in any other situation dongho wouldn't be fazed, but the fact that he had a large witches hat and a cat at his side made the circumstances weirder.

the silver longhair cat warmed up to him quickly, but the other male looked frantic with his actions.

it took the red head a minute to notice the taller male.

his confused face radiated a sense of natural beauty.

jaewon did NOT know how to react to being teleported to a different dimension by a spell gone wrong. that damn familiar of his couldn't sit still, and just had to knock an unneeded ingredient into the cauldron.

minsoo, jaewon's familiar, was rubbing against the legs of a stranger like he'd done nothing wrong. the stranger was leaned over, scratching the cat between the ears.

the witch was very close to making minsoo turn human to smack him, but he didn't want to risk startling the human.


End file.
